


Dark Fantasy

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: BDSM!!! on Ice! [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, because it's not real, but also is, degradation kink, look almost none of the sex stuff is happening in real life, most of the fic is a fantasy of one of the characters, not really - Freeform, sort of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor asks Yuuri to share a sexual fantasy.He does but it's a quite dark one.(Warning!: Read the Authors Note First)





	Dark Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> First of all I know this is a mild story compared a lot out there but it's a big leap from the other content I've written.
> 
> So I had an idea of Yuuri having a fantasy that involves humiliation, degradation, dub con, and no after care.
> 
> This is not, and Yuuri makes this clear, a fantasy that Yuuri wants to actually happen. It's something that belongs only in fantasy because in real life it's sexual assault and abuse. 
> 
> It isn't like that in the fantasy because in Fantasy Yuuri's head he is happy to go along with whatever Victor wants. In real life if Victor tried this shit Yuuri would punch him.
> 
> "Real life" chat is in italics fantasy is in regular type. 
> 
> So you have been warned and don't read this if you are a minor or if dub con is likely to upset you even in a fantasy setting.

_“Come on Yuuri, you must have had fantasies about me. I’ve seen your poster collection” Victor teased between kisses._

_Yuuri flushed red and his his face against Victor’s neck. They were lying in bed, it was late and they had nothing to do except each other. They’d been lazily kissing when the topic of fantasies came up._

_“I…I had a few but…” Yuuri bit his lip. Sensing his hesitation Victor moved so they could meet eyes._

_“It’s okay if you don’t want to share love, but I thought it would be fun” Victor trailed his fingers along Yuuri’s neck as he smiled at him._

_Yuuri’s face was still rosy red but he smiled back._

_“Well…it’s just they were a bit…out there” Yuuri admitted before blushing harder and covering his face with his hands. Victor perked up, a grin on his face._

_“Oh? Now I have to know” he purred tugging on Yuuri’s hands._

_Yuuri sighed and let his hands be pulled away and chewed on his lip for a moment as he looked at Victor, a question in his eyes._

_“Well I’ll share one. But before I do please understand that this is a fantasy I never ever want in real life and that I never thought you’d act like this in real life…and well…the nice thing about fantasies is that reality is messy and certain things aren’t possible but in fantasies” Yuuri was stopped babbling by a finger pressed against his lips._

_“I get it love, it’s a fantasy. I understand”_

_Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_“Okay”_

_And he began._

 

Yuuri’s breath caught as he spied Victor Nikiforov sitting at the bar. Taking a chance, he walked over and sat next to him. His voice shaking slightly, he ordered a drink from the bartender. He was aware of the scrutiny coming from the blue eyes he’d be enamoured with his whole life.

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki aren’t you? This is our first competition together isn’t it” Victor’s voice was velvety smooth and Yuuri shuddered even as he turned his head and met those eyes.

“Um yes, its…it’s kind of a dream come true for me” Yuuri blushed but held eye contact, “You’re my hero. I think I would do anything for you” Yuuri admitted.

A strange glint was in Victor’s eyes at those words.

“Anything?” Victor asked whisper soft, his voice dark and dangerous.

 Yuuri shuddered, it was like Victor’s words were a touch across his body.

“Anything” he breathed in response.

Victor’s right hand came up to trail fingers across Yuuri’s neck until his hand gripped Yuuri by the back of the neck.

“Even if I asked you to have sex with me?” Victor’s words ran smoothly across Yuuri’s skin which flushed red in their wake.

“I…I haven’t had sex before so I might not be very good but…yes” Yuuri confessed. There was no option but to confess. Nothing but truth could follow Victor’s hot sweet words and firm touch.

A perfect eyebrow quirked upwards.

“Even if I tied you up during sex?” he asked, the bartender was standing right beside them and Victor wasn’t being quiet but Yuuri didn’t care.

“Yes”

“Even,” and now Victor leaned into Yuuri, his hot breath on Yuuri’s ear as he whispered his next question, “if I make sure it hurts?”

Yuuri went completely still and it felt like time itself had frozen.

But there was only one answer Yuuri would give.

“Yes”

+++

Victor hadn’t told Yuuri where they were going when he paid their bar tab, just told Yuuri to follow him and Yuuri of course obeyed.

But he really should have guessed.

They walked through the door to a room filled with every kind of sex toy imaginable. Dildos and vibrators and costumes and lube…all that and more assaulted Yuuri’s senses from the moment he stepped inside.

“Victor?” he asked unsure and embarrassed. Victor spoke to the clerk, a fairly attractive young man in his twenties and both approached Yuuri where he was standing by the door.

“Do you want me to lock the door?” the clerk asked but Victor shook his head.

“That won’t be necessary and besides…that would spoil the game”

Yuuri had no idea what was going on as Victor moved to stand behind him. He leaned in close, his lips millimetres from Yuuri’s neck.

“Strip” came the command and Yuuri hesitated for a brief moment before doing as he was asked, folding each item of clothing as it came off and placing it neatly on the ground beside him until he was naked and exposed between the two men.

Victor’s arms slid around Yuuri so his left had laid flat against Yuuri’s stomach and the other was high on his chest, his left nipple aching to be touched even as it sat between two of Victor’s splayed fingers. Yuuri was pulled in tight against Victor’s body who he relaxed against slightly even as his blush intensified as his cock started to fill out.

He gasped as he felt a third hand on his cock. He’d forgotten about the store clerk who was slowly sliding his hand up and down Yuuri’s length.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was chiding, “The nice man here was just trying to get your size so I can buy you the right present but you’re getting hard so he can’t measure. It’s a normal procedure so you shouldn’t get hard unless you’re a slut” Victor’s words weren’t helping the situation. In fact it was making Yuuri harder as the man moved his hand faster.

Yuuri moaned and his hips twitched.

“Are you a bad dirty boy who can’t control himself?” Victor asked mockingly, his fingers on his right hand pinching Yuuri’s nipple.

“I’m sorry Victor! I’ll try to be better” Yuuri cried only to have his nipple pinched harder, so hard he gave a strangled cry.

“Try that again”

“I’m sorry Master?” Yuuri tried and his nipple was released.

“You’re still hard Yuuri. Are you such a dirty fucking slut that you’re going to come from a stranger’s hand?” Victor asked as if there was any doubt. The clerk was pumping him fast and Yuuri could feel his thigh’s quivering.

He whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek in humiliation.

“I’m sorry Master” he answered softly before coming over the clerk’s hand. Yuuri stood propped up by Victor’s arms for a moment, breathing heavily, until he noticed the clerk’s hand was being held out to his face.

“You made his hand so dirty. You’ve been such a naughty boy, can you show me what good boys do?” Victor asked.

Yuuri hesitated but then he slowly leaned forward and extended his tongue to lick up the slightly bitter liquid on the man’s fingers. Once it was clean the man withdrew his hand.

“I’m so disappointed in you Yuuri. Kneel there by the cash register just as you are while I shop.” Victor tsked and let go of Yuuri who swallowed but did as ordered.

He knelt, his head down and his thighs apart as Victor started to walk away.

“Oh and by the way you’re not to get hard” Victor added before he followed the clerk through the store.

Yuuri was doomed. He tried to think of unsexy things but all he could take in was that he was naked in a sex shop at Victor’s command while the man he desired most in the world shopped for sex toys presumably to be used on him.

Yuuri stood no chance.

He knelt, his cheeks burning with humiliation as he felt himself get hard despite his best efforts. The door chimed as more customers walked in. He gasped and fought the urge to cover himself even as he heard light laughter and his blush grew harder.

He lost track of time his gaze on a point on the floor when he heard a tsk of disappointment. Looking up he met Victor’s gaze.

“I’m very disappointed in you Yuuri. You really must learn to control yourself. But never mind I thought you might be too much of a dirty slut to be able to obey that command. Put on your clothing. We’re going back to the hotel.” Victor’s voice was cold and made the humiliation all the worse.

“I’m sorry Master” Yuuri answered miserably as he tried to dress as fast as possible.

“Oh I’ll punish you properly once we’re back in the hotel don’t worry.” The promise was as chilling as his voice.

+++

Once they were back in Victor’s hotel room Yuuri was ordered to strip again and to kneel on the bed. Victor lost his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves but otherwise made no move to undress.

Yuuri was still hard and he resisted the urge to cover himself as Victor stared at him impassively.

Then Victor left him there on the bed for a bit and returned with a bucket of ice and a contraption made of plastic that Yuuri couldn’t look away from. Victor placed both on the bed beside Yuuri.

“There are two ways I could get your cock to behave” Victor started conversationally, as he put one knee on the bed in front of Yuuri, “I could give you a handjob until you achieved orgasm, but” and now Victor smiled a vicious little smile “I don’t want to make it enjoyable for you”

Victor picked up a piece of ice and held it against Yuuri’s cock causing him to give a hiss of discomfort. As the ice was rubbed over the sensitive skin, burning and making it numb, the size receded until he was limp.

Satisfied Victor put the ice back in the bucket and retrieved the contraption. He fit it over Yuuri’s cock and around his balls, trapping him in the cock cage. He then fit the lock through and moved back so he was stood at the end of the bed.

“Lock yourself in”

Yuuri didn’t think twice and did as ordered, the lock clicking shut with a final sound that caused a shudder through Yuuri. Immediately his cock tried to fill and failed. He winced at the unexpected discomfort.

“Much better, now we don’t have to deal with that useless piece” Victor bent to grab something else out of the bag of goodies he’d bought at the sex shop.

“Now we’ll have some fun” he said as he stood straight, pulling a piece of black rope taunt between his hands.

+++

That’s how Yuuri found himself blindfolded and bound with his legs spread wide. His calves were tied to his thighs and his hands were bound behind his back.

Victor was fingering him open slowly, deliberately missing his prostate in the process. The speed of it seemed less to make sure Yuuri was comfortable and more to torture him with anticipation.

“So tell me Yuuri,” Victor asked as he added a third finger, “Were you saving your virginity for me?”

“Yes” Yuuri confessed in a gasp, wishing he could rock back onto those fingers but feeling helpless. His cock aching from trying to swell in the confines of the cock cage.

“Really?” Victor’s voice sounded delighted. There seemed to be quite a lot of confusing sounds and then Yuuri felt a cock pressing into him.

It hurt.

Victor wasn’t being gentle. He wouldn’t tear but it was being made clear that he was being used for pleasure. Yuuri both hated and loved that.

There was no pause for Yuuri to get used to things. A punishing pace was set almost immediately. The blindfold, wet with Yuuri’s tears, clung to his face only to be ripped away.

It wasn’t Victor fucking him.

It was Chris.

Yuuri realised that just as Victor leaned down from where he sat next to Yuuri’s head to say “Your virginity is worthless to me”

And to his eternal shame Yuuri moaned.

Victor laughed with delight.

“I always knew you were a slut” Victor said with that same vicious smile then Yuuri’s head was grabbed and turned and a cock was being shoved into his mouth, choking him. He looked up to see it was one of the other skaters. He couldn’t really see without his glasses but he was becoming aware that there were more people in the room.

The blindfold was tied back on around his eyes and that’s when he lost all sense of time or place.

He felt Chris cum in his ass and pull out only to be replaced by another cock that took him just as brutally. The person fucking his face pulled out and came over Yuuri before again being replaced by someone else.

Yuuri had no idea how many men were in the room but he took load after load in his ass, his throat quickly grew hoarse from the rough throat fucking and gagging from the other end at the same time.

He hated and loved it. Knowing that Victor was watching. That Victor wanted him to do this. He moaned around the cocks in his throat as Victor called him a filthy whore and a cumslut.

He was sticky and exhausted and his cock hurt from trying to get hard and his ass was wrecked when they were finally done.

He knew they were done because instead of a cock he felt a butt plug pressed into him to keep as much of the cum inside him as possible.

He heard the sounds of people leaving and then was cut from his bindings. The blindfold was pulled off and Yuuri, sticky with other people’s cum looked up at Victor.

“Was I good master?” he croaked out.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Victor asked. That’s when Yuuri realised he was still dressed in his suit. Not a thread or hair out of place.

“Yes” he always wanted Victor to fuck him.

Victor sneered down at him.

“Do you really think I’d fuck a cum dump like you?” he asked before throwing Yuuri’s room key, phone and glasses on the bed, “Get out of here” the dismissal was cold.

Yuuri stared at him for a moment after putting on his glasses before slowly peeling himself off the bed, limping and swaying before looking around for his clothing.

“What are you waiting for?” Victor demanded.

“My clothing” Yuuri began blearily but Victor waved him off.

“You have your room key and your glasses and your phone. You don’t need anything else. Now get out of my room”

Yuuri stared at Victor for a moment before realising he was expected to make his way to his room as is. Covered in cum, wearing both a butt plug and a cock cage.

“Yes master” he replied before leaving.

 

_The story stopped there as Victor’s cum shot across Yuuri’s stomach followed quickly by Yuuri’s own. Victor collapsed next to Yuuri looking at him with wide eyes._

_“Holy shit!”_

_Yuuri blushed and looked away._

_“Yes well…I told you it was out there” Yuuri mumbled._

_“But but I don’t want to see you fucking Chris but hearing it in the context of the story was really hot! Why is a story about me being so mean so hot!?” Victor sounded honestly bewildered._

_“Honestly the Chris stuff is only because he’s attractive but what makes it hot for me is that it’s what you want in the story. It’s degrading and humiliating and hot as hell but yeah” Yuuri wrinkled his nose “Just in fantasy. That would be horrible to experience in real life”_

_“Well obviously but…I’m way more into that then I thought I would be.” Victor admitted sounding slightly weirded out._

_“Don’t worry, I know you wouldn’t want to go that extreme in real life” Yuuri said with a smile and a kiss._

_“But…a cock cage?” Victor asked with a smile. Yuuri blushed a deep red and hid his face against Victor._

_“…not around competitions” he said quietly._

_“Good to know”_


End file.
